


kitsune

by Missbille



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missbille/pseuds/Missbille
Summary: Un soir de patrouille les tortues assistent à une bien étrange scène qui va les conduire à l'horreur.One evening of patrol, the turtles witness a very strange scene which will lead them to horror.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Tmnt Spooky Gift Exchange 2020





	1. invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caroaimezoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/gifts), [C-Lilix](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=C-Lilix).



> Bonjour, voici mon cadeau pour Halloween pour C-Lilix. J'espère que tu aimeras!  
> P.S: j'ai rajouté le texte en anglais pour faciliter la lecture, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes en espérant que cela sera compréhensible.
> 
> Hello, this is my Halloween gift for C-Lilix. I hope you will like it!  
> P.S: I added the text in English to facilitate reading, I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes, hoping that it will be understandable.

"Je m’ennuie… Je m’ennuie… Je m’ennuie…" Soupira de désespoir, une tortue vert tendre au masque orange allongé sur son skateboard. Le jeune ninja était sur sa carapace, les bras en croix et s’aider de ses talons pour se balancer d’avant en arrière.

  
"La ferme, Mikey ! Tu n’arrêtes pas depuis des heures !" Hurla Raphaël contre son plus jeune frère qui l’ignora en continuant son monologue.

  
Léonardo sortit du dojo, le visage grave, comme à son habitude après avoir méditer et annonça.  
"On va décoller pour la patrouille. Préparez-vous."

  
Cette nouvelle fut acclamée par ses deux frères aux bandanas rouge et orange pour des raisons différentes. Leur chef sourit en les voyant aussi enthousiastes, il chercha du regard où était son frère manquant et le repéra dans son laboratoire, occuper à la maintenance du Shell raiser. Il alla le chercher et les tortues purent sauter par-dessus les tourniquets pour courir dans les tunnels.

* * *

"Tu sais quoi ?" Demanda Raphaël.

  
"Quoi ?" Lui répondit avec curiosité Michelangelo.

  
" Je m’ennuie !" Cria son frère au bandana en rouge en agitant ses bras en désordre.

  
Léonardo lui fit signe de se taire mais fut ignorer par la tête chaude qui avait besoin d’action au lieu de rester en planque à observer des crétins de Dragons Pourpres. Il laissa son regard dérivé avant de voir une chose qui l’intrigua dans la ruelle en face de lui.

  
"Don, c’est normal qu’il y ait un renard en plein New York?"/p>

  
Interpellé par la question inattendue de son frère, le génie lui répondit sarcastiquement.  
"Pas plus que des tortues géantes mutantes ninjas, il y a toujours eu des renards à New York." La plus grande tortue chercha du regard l’animal au pelage roux qu’avait vu son frère et le trouva immobile, fixant avec attention sans doute sa future proie cacher dans un recoin de la rue pour lui bondir dessus.  
À sa plus grande surprise, le renard bondit sur un Dragon Pourpre et lui arracha son sac à dos. En voyant la scène, le génie se rendit compte que ses frères observaient eux aussi en les entendant rire et encourager le renard qui traîner sa proie en galopant l’air nerveux.  
Et ce fut encore plus comique en voyant la tête du loubard qui lui courait après. L’animal fila dans un bâtiment abandonné avec l’homme à ses trousses. D’abord amusés, les tortues s’attendaient à voir l’humain ressortir quelques instants après mais rien ne se produisit. Une demi-heure plus tard, il y eu du mouvement. C’était le renard qui sortit tranquillement hors du bâtiment pour aller jusqu’à une benne où il abandonna le sac à dos avant de revenir sur ses pas.  
Sur le seuil, le renard s’immobilisa et jeta un coup d’œil en direction des tortues. Il s’assit et leva sa patte droite pour l’agiter dans leur direction.

  
" On dirait qu’on a une invitation les mecs…" annonça Donatello.

À suivre…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
'I'm bored ... I'm bored ... I'm bored ...' Sighed in despair, a soft green turtle in an orange mask lying on his skateboard. The young ninja was on his shell, arms crossed and using his heels to rock back and forth.

'Shut up, Mikey!' You haven't stopped for hours! Raphael yelled at his younger brother who ignored him as he continued his monologue.

Leonardo left the dojo, his face serious, as usual after having meditated and announced.  
“We're going to take off for the patrol. Prepare yourselves. '

This news was acclaimed by his two brothers in the red and orange bandanas for different reasons. Their boss smiled when they saw them so enthusiastic, he looked around for his missing brother and spotted him in his lab, busy maintaining the Shellraiser. He went to look for it and the turtles could jump over the turnstiles to run through the tunnels.

' You know what ? Raphael asked.

'What? Michelangelo replied with curiosity.

' I am bored ! His brother in the bandana in red yelled, waving his arms in disorder.  
Leonardo motioned for him to shut up but was ignored by the hot head that needed action instead of hiding out watching cretinous Purple Dragons. He let his gaze drift before seeing something that intrigued him in the alley in front of him.

'Don, is it normal that there is a fox in the middle of New York? '

Called upon by his brother's unexpected question, the genie replied sarcastically.  
“No more than giant ninja mutant turtles, there have always been foxes in New York. '

The larger turtle looked around for the red-haired animal his brother had seen and found it motionless, probably staring intently at its future prey hiding in a corner of the street to pounce on it.  
To his surprise, the fox leaped at a Purple Dragon and stole his backpack. Seeing the scene, the genie realized that his brothers were also watching, hearing them laugh and encourage the fox, which was dragging its prey while galloping with a nervous air.  
And it was even more funny when I saw the head of the thug chasing after him. The animal sped into an abandoned building with the man behind it. Amused at first, the turtles expected to see the human come out a few moments later, but nothing happened. Half an hour later, there was movement. It was the fox who quietly exited the building to go to a dumpster where he abandoned the backpack before retracing his steps.  
On the threshold, the fox stopped and glanced in the direction of the turtles. He sat up and raised his right paw to wave it in their direction.

'Looks like we got an invite guys ...' Donatello announced.

To be continued


	2. Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joyeux Halloween ! Malgré le confinement, haha ! Je suis désolé si cela avance lentement pour l'histoire, j'ai du mal à récupérer entre le travail et écrire.   
> Enfin, rester en sécurité en respectant les gestes barrières! ( J'ai assez de boulot comme ça )  
> Happy Halloween ! Despite the confinement, haha! I'm sorry if this is moving slowly for the story, I'm struggling to recoup between work and writing.  
> Finally, stay safe by respecting barrier gestures! (I have enough work like this)

Léonardo regarda avec désapprobation Raphaël qui lui sourit avec dédain. « Quoi Sans peur ? T’as la frousse ? »

Le leader répondit d’un ton froid. « C’est ridicule d’aller voir un renard qui secoue la patte. On est en pleine mission de surveillance. »

« Eh bien moi, je vais voir ce que devient ce gars qui est entré là-bas. » Conclut Raph en sautant du toit. Michelangelo se précipita à sa suite en criant. « Attends-moi ! Je veux voir le renard ! » Les deux tortues furent rapidement devant la benne à ordure. Le renard les voyant venir entra en premier dans le bâtiment suivit par les deux adolescents mutants.

Léonardo secoua la tête et fixa avec fierté son seul frère raisonnable à être rester concentré sur leur objectif. Mais il fut détrompé en surprenant Donatello observer avec envie ses frères et s’avoua vaincu. « Tu veux les suivre ? »

Le génie acquiesça avant de le regarder avec un air gêné. « Le comportement de ce renard qui invite m’intrigue… »

« J’avoue que moi aussi… » Lui répondit son frère au bandana bleu. Il ajouta en ouvrant la marche. « On aurait dit qu’il savait exactement ce qu’il faisait. »

La phrase resta dans l’esprit de Donatello quand ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment à la recherche de leurs frères et du voyou.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Leonardo looked disapprovingly at Raphael who smiled disdainfully at him. 'What Without fear?' Are you scared? '

The leader replied in a cold tone. “It’s ridiculous to go and see a fox shaking its paw. We are in the middle of a surveillance mission. '

'Well, me, I'll see what happens to this guy who came in there.' Raph concludes jumping off the roof. Michelangelo rushed after him, shouting. ' Wait for me ! I want to see the fox! The two turtles were quickly in front of the dumpster. The fox seeing them coming entered the building first followed by the two mutant teenagers.

Leonardo shook his head and stared proudly at his only reasonable brother to be staying focused on their goal. But he was deceived when he surprised Donatello enviously observing his brothers and admitted defeat. 'Do you want to follow them? '

The genie nodded before looking at him with embarrassment. 'The behavior of this inviting fox intrigues me ...'

'I admit that I too ...' his brother in the blue bandana replied. He added, leading the way. “It looked like he knew exactly what he was doing. '

The phrase stuck in Donatello's mind as they entered the building in search of their brothers and the thug.


	3. Banquet

La pénombre devient une obscurité impénétrable même pour les sens entraînés de ninja des deux adolescents mutants.   
Donatello se rapprocha de son frère pour s’assurer de ne pas le perdre. « Je me demande où sont les gars. Ils n’ont pas pû avancer aussi vite dans cette obscurité. »

« On va les rattraper sans problème. » Le rassura Léonardo.

Un courant d’air se glissa entre les jambes du génie qui sursauta en sentant des poils le frôler. « Léo ! Le renard vient de passer près de moi ! Essaie de voir où il va. »

Le leader ne donna aucun signe qu’il l’avait entendu. Intrigué, Donatello tendit le bras pour le toucher mais ne le trouva pas. « Léo ? »

Le silence lui répondit à nouveau, alors que le génie réaliser qu’il était seul.

Le sol se déroba sous lui et il atterrit sur les genoux, l’esprit confus alors qu’une faible lumière se fit à nouveau dans la pièce. Donatello put confirmer visuellement la disparition de son frère et chercha autour de lui un signe de son passage. Il trouva les traces de pas de Léo et lui à leur arrivé, puis les empreintes de Léo stoppèrent brusquement. Un pressentiment lui fit lever les yeux. Donatello plissa des yeux avant de les écarquiller interloquer en voyant des traces de pattes au plafond qui le traverser en zigzagant. « Par la barbe de Darwin… »

Un hurlement fit sursauter le génie qui courut de l’autre côté de la pièce pour chercher la source du cri. Il trouva ses frères assisent devant une table sur laquelle étaient allumé des bougies qui éclairer la salle, une silhouette se tenait devant eux. Celle-ci se tourna vers Donatello, c’était une femme aux cheveux longs et noirs. Le mutant eu un mouvement de recul en apercevant ce qu’il y avait d’allonger sur la table et se mit à trembler en comprenant ce qu’il voyait.

Un homme à moitié nu était allongé sur le plateau de bois, Donatello reconnut le voyou des dragons pourpres. Le ventre ouvert par une plaie béante d’où s’échapper ses organes. Ses frères étaient immobiles sur leurs chaises alors qu’ils avaient le cœur, les poumons et l’estomac fraîchement arraché poser devant eux. Le génie eu le temps d’apercevoir les regards épouvantés de Léo, Mikey et Raph. Avant que son attention soit entièrement ramenée à la femme qui lui tendit une main ensanglantée. La tortue mutante au masque violet réalisa alors ce que lui offrait la dame, un foie.

« Je me demandais si tu allais venir de toi-même petit kappa ou si je devais venir te chercher. En t’attendant, on a commencé le festin avec tes frères. Viens… prends un morceau et régale-toi. » En disant cela, elle l’invita à s’approcher comme le renard plus tôt. Ses yeux brillèrent comme ceux d’un animal prit dans les phares alors que Donatello comprenait qu’ils étaient dans les ennuis jusqu’au cou.

Fin.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The twilight becomes an impenetrable darkness even to the ninja-trained senses of the two mutant teens.  
Donatello moved closer to his brother to make sure he didn't lose him. “I wonder where the guys are. They couldn't move this fast in this darkness. '

“We will catch up with them without any problem. Leonardo reassured him.

A draft slipped between the legs of the genie who jumped at the feeling of hairs brushing against him. “Leo! The fox has just passed near me! See where he's going. '

The leader gave no sign that he had heard it. Puzzled, Donatello reached out to touch him but couldn't find him. 'Leo? '

Silence answered him again, as the genie realized he was alone.  
The floor slipped under him and he landed on his knees, his mind confused as a dim light came back into the room. Donatello was able to visually confirm his brother's disappearance and looked around for a sign of his passing. He found the footsteps of Leo and he when they arrived, then Leo's footprints stopped abruptly. A hunch made him look up. Donatello narrowed his eyes before widening their eyes to see traces of paws on the ceiling zigzagging through him. "By Darwin's Beard"

A howl startled the genius who ran across the room to find the source of the scream. He found his brothers sitting in front of a table on which were lit candles that illuminated the room, a figure stood before them. She turned to Donatello, she was a woman with long black hair. The mutant recoiled at the sight of what was lying on the table and began to tremble as he understood what he was seeing.

A half-naked man was lying on the wooden board, Donatello recognized the thug of the purple dragons. The belly opened by a gaping wound from which to escape its organs. His brothers were motionless in their chairs as they had their hearts, lungs, and freshly torn stomachs resting in front of them. The genius had time to catch a glimpse of Leo, Mikey, and Raph’s terrified looks. Before his attention was fully returned to the woman who held out a bloody hand to him. The purple-masked mutant turtle then realized what the lady was offering him, a liver.

"I was wondering if you were going to come from yourself little kappa or if I had to come get you." While we were waiting for you, we started the feast with your brothers. Come and get a piece and treat yourself. Saying this, she invited him to approach like the fox earlier. His eyes shone like those of an animal caught in the headlights as Donatello realized they were in trouble up to his neck.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kappa : créature du folklore japonais, monstre ressemblant à une tortue qui attirent les humains dans les rivières pour les noyer et les manger.  
> Dans le folklore japonais, les monstres et les yokaïs ciblent le foie humain qui est un met rare et très apprécié.
> 
> Et voici enfin le chapitre final qui conclut cette histoire d'Halloween !   
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> Kappa: Japanese folklore creature, turtle-like monster that lures humans into rivers to drown and eat them.  
> In Japanese folklore, monsters and yokai target the human liver which is a rare and highly regarded delicacy.
> 
> And here is finally the final chapter that concludes this Halloween story!

**Author's Note:**

> Ce cadeau sera en plusieurs parties pour augmenter le plaisir de lecture !  
> Attention au cliffenger.
> 
> This gift will be in several parts to increase reading pleasure! Br /  
> Watch out for the cliffenger.


End file.
